ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Geed (series)
is the 29th entry of Tsuburaya Productions's Ultra Series.http://m-78.jp/news/n-4686/ Synopsis After escaping from the raid of giant monster Skull Gomora, Riku Asakura and his partner Pega stumble upon a secret base 500 m underground. Given the Geed Riser and Ultra Capsules by operating system RE.M., he transforms into Ultraman Geed and becomes a hero named Ultraman Geed. While fighting Skull Gomora, the townspeople are well aware of Geed's similarity to Belial. Under the impession of being Ultraman Belial's son, Riku came across the monster hunter Laiha Toba, AIB agent Moa Aizaki and office worker Leito Igaguri that bonded with Ultraman Zero. Through these encounters, Riku resolves to fight against the fate imposed onto his genetics. Standing in front of Riku is a man with the Kaiju Capsules - Kei Fukuide. The monster Skull Gomora is in fact Kei's Fusion Rise. During the fight with Kei, the secret behind Riku's birth and Belial's grand plan will gradually come to light. Ultra Capsule Navi Ultra Capsule Navi is a segment at the end of the show where Riku will showcase the Ultra Capsule and Kaiju Capsule of the week. Pega's Ultraman Geed Action Files Though not part of the main series itself, a miniseries featuring Pega is aired every week on YouTube, which shows how certain actions are completed. *Episode 1: Fusion Rise *Episode 2: Wrecking Burst *Episode 3: Strike Boost *Episode 4: Emerium Boost Beam *Episode 5: Atmos Impact *Episode 6: Diffusion Shower *Episode 7: Corkscrew Jamming *Episode 8: Bulky Chorus *Episode 9: Wide Beyond Shot *Episode 10: Smash Moon Healing *Episode 11: Neo Fusion Rise *Episode 12: Big Bustaway *Episode 13: Pega's Darkness One Legged Strike Pose *Episode 14: Mega Electric Horn Characters Protagonist *Riku Asakura AIB *Moa Aizaki Igaguri Family *Leito Igaguri *Lumina Igaguri *Mayu Igaguri Toba Family *Laiha Toba *Danji Toba *Suzumi Toba Antagonist *Alien Sturm Kei Fukuide Other Characters *Haruo Kume *Eri Hara *Ryoko Hara *Toru Honda *Takashi Arai *Koji Hara Ultras *Ultraman Geed *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Mebius (Flashback) *Ultraman 80 (Flashback) *Ultraman King (Flashback) *Astra (Flashback) *Ultraman Leo (Flashback) *Ultraman Taro (Flashback) *Ultraman Ace (Flashback) *Ultraman Jack (Flashback) *Ultraseven (Flashback) *Zoffy (Flashback) *Ultraman (Flashback) Other Heroes *Don Shine Kaiju and Seijin Belial Fusion Monsters *Skull Gomora *Thunder Killer *Pedanium Zetton *Chimeraberos Good *Alien Pegassa Pega *Moko *Alien Zobetai Nabia Evil *Dada *Darklops Zero *Alien Hook *Galactron *Tyrant *Alien Bado *Zegan *Alien Godola Neutral *Alien Pitt Tri-Tip *Eleking *Arstron *Zandrias AIB Agents *Alien Shadow Zena *Alien Shadow Kuruto *Alien Groza *Alien Serpent *Alien Pedan *Alien Neril *Alien Zelan *Alien Muzan Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : Music ;Opening Themes * **Artist: Tatsuomi Hamada with Voyager **Arrangement: ;Ending Themes * **Artist: Voyager **Lyrics: Voyager's TAKERU & **Arrangement: Gallery VisualGeed.jpg|Teaser poster ogp.jpg image001.jpg GeedRelations.jpg|Character relations Notes *This series will be the final Ultra series to have a full televised run in the Heisei era, due to Emperor Akihito (Emperor Heisei) stepping down as the incumbent Emperor of Japan and will be replaced by his son, Prince Naruhito, marking a new era in Japanese history. References *http://m-78.jp/news/n-4760/ Category:Series Category:Heisei Ultra Series Ultraman Geed Category:Productions